Return of the Millenium Items
by Yumiko21
Summary: My version of what happens after Jaden's duel with Yugi.  Post-anime.


_**Chapter 1**_

_**A New Journey**_

"So, which way to the nearest town, Kuriboh?" a young adolescent boy calls out to the small brown winged spirit creature as he runs up the tan coloured dune to get a better view.

"K-k-riboh" the small brown puffy spirit replies as it floated down to its human partner with its little claw pointing east.

"Thanks buddy" the boy replied happily as the brown fluffy spirit disappeared into thin air.

"_You shouldn't run Jaden," the second spirit inside him warned. "You're been wandering around the desert for 2 days now, and you're running out of water fast enough as it is." _

"OK, Yubel" "Kuriboh, can you please tell me roughly how far the next town is?" the boy, Jaden asked as the small brown winged spirit reappeared next to him.

"K-k-kri-kri" Kuriboh replied.

Nobody else could have ever understood what Kuriboh said, but for Jaden, who had lived and been around Kuriboh for so long, he could understand him with ease.

"Kuriboh says that the next town is only about 2 more miles away," Jaden said as well as thinking it so that Yubel (who lived inside him) could hear him. As soon as the small town came into view, there came a slight rustling from Jaden's gray backpack. "We will be there soon, Pharaoh" Jaden said to his backpack as a brown cat poked his head put of the bags opening.

Pharaoh was a light brown coloured cat with dark brown markings on his head, feet, tail and back. Compared to the other three, this cat was the laziest of them all, preferring to sleep and eat all day than help them in any way. Jaden kept him close though, because he had a spirit inside just like Jaden.

The spirit inside Pharaoh was Jaden's old teacher, Professor Banner. Although whether Pharaoh himself remembered that he had his old master's spirit inside him was something that Jaden always wounded.

"K-k-kaaarrriiiibohhh" Kuriboh yawned, yarned disappearing again possibly for some sleep before they reached the town.

"_Ok, Jaden you can run but please don't overdo it, we don't know if the town Kuriboh spotted sells the supplies we need to continue on in our journey" _Yubel told Jaden.

"Ok, ok" Jaden grumbled

…10 minutes later...

"Here we are everybody," Jaden said to the others as he entered the small town. As he walked through the small town, he noticed how most of the buildings were in ruins, either crumbling or starting to crumble.

"It's amazing how Duel Academy was able to afford anything and everything while these people don't even look like they can afford food." _"Even students in Slifer Red were better of than this."_ Jaden thought to himself and Yubel, who heard everything he said and thought in his mind whether he, wanted her to or not.

"_I agree with you Jaden, but we have more pressing matters on our hands." "Namely you said at the start of this journey you wanted to remain anonymous and hidden but you stand out in that bright red Slifer jacket of yours and people are bound to notice you soon." "So first we need to find a clothes shop." "2__nd__ we are running out of food so we need to find food for you and Pharaoh, and 3__rd__ no offence but you need a 2__nd__ duelling deck, because people would have noticed by now that you were not on the flight home from Duel Academy, and your parents would be wondering where you are. Also, if you go and duel with your current deck rumours might start springing up about Neo Spacian cards and you might get unwanted attention."_

"Well I might not want a 2nd deck but if I can avoid unwanted attention, I suppose it's for the best." Jaden replied to Yubel in his mind.

"_Ok, but first you need some new clothes, and fast, before many more people notice you."_

"Let's see now," Jaden said as he looked up and down the street for a clothing shop. "Here's one" Jaden said after looking for 2 minutes. Jaden entered the shabby looking shop.

"Welcome stranger," a middle-aged man said to Jaden as he entered the shop.

"I was wondering if you had any cloaks" Jaden asked politely.

"Here" the man said as he handed Jaden two cloaks (one brown and one black).

"How much are they?" Jaden asked the man.

"You can have them both for $5," the man said gruffly.

"Here you go" Jaden said handing the man $5 and promptly left, leaving the man to stare at the red jacketed boy with gray pants and light brown hair.

"Now what do we need Yubel?" Jaden asked after exiting the shop and putting on his new brown cloak over his Slifer red Jacket.

"_We still need to find food for you and Pharaoh, so you need to find a food store."_


End file.
